Problem: Evaluate the following expression. $2^8-10-15\div3=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}2^8-10-15\div3 \\\\ &=(2\cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2)-10-15\div3 \end{aligned}$ $=256-10-15\div 3$ $=256-10-5$ $=246-5$ $=241$